Iranian Empire
Iran is a major Colonial Power in the Middle East which is allied with the United States of America or Empire of Japan Government Iran is ruled by a Constitutional Monarchy in which the Shahanshah is the ruler, first is the Shahanshah, then the Shahbanu (Empress), Then the rest of the Imperial family who is followed by the Privy Council who elects the Prime Minister, then the Prime Minister and his cabinet, then the aristocracy, then the military, then the police, then the people themselves. Military The Military is just like the Monroe Republic uniform, except All new recruits at some point have the Pahlavi Crest instead of an "M" branded onto either the right or left wrist. This serves as a means of identification among soldiers. New conscripts or recruits wear black uniforms with a number on the upper sleeve. The simple design makes them easy to manufacture, and the number allows for easy identification of the recruit. Enlisted or conscripted soldiers wear dark grey-blue uniforms with a shoulder patch showing the insignia of the Pahlavi Flag for field duty. The color allows for easy identification of friendly troops on the battlefield, as well as some measure of camouflage. Some troops, possibly Non-Commissioned Officers, wear crude leather armor, although it is not effective against bullets or crossbow bolts. Certain elite soldiers wear pre-Blackout bulletproof vests and military backpacks for some operations. Their use of Humvees and M35 trucks makes them a rapid response force of sorts. Officers wear the uniform of the Imperial Guard of the Pahlavi Dynasty. Ministers Colonies/Territories Pahlavi Dynasty Iran * Age founded/conquered: 1925 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Persians Federal Kingdom of Malaysia * Age founded/conquered: 1930 * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Malaysians Singapore * Age founded/conquered: 1930 * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Indonesians, Malaysians, Filipinos, Japanese, Thais, Burmese, Cambodians, Lao People, Vietnamese, Koreans, Mongolians Dominican Republic * Age founded/conquered: 1960 * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Dominicans, Haitians, Latinos, Puerto Ricans Central America * Age founded/conquered: 1940 * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Latinos, Mexicans, Native Americans Tanzania and Mozambique * Age founded/conquered: 1939 * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Africans, African Americans, Puerto Ricans, Arabs, Ethiopians Indonesia * Age founded/conquered: 1940 * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Indonesians, Malaysians, Filipinos, Japanese, Thais, Burmese, Cambodians, Lao People, Vietnamese, Koreans, Mongolians, Dutch People Haiti * Age founded/conquered: 1940 * Territory type: Colony * Inhabitants: Haitians Bahrain * Age founded/conquered: 1925 * Territory type: Vassal State * Inhabitants: Arabs, Israelis, Turks, Indians Conquest Options Thailand: Conquer Thailand with Malaysia and make them a puppet to insure their alliance with you, America and Japan to prevent them from going Fascist. Iraq: '''Great Idea, except if they are ruled by Saddam Hussein. '''The Philippines: '''Conquer them as they just become Independent so you can get them as a Puppet and keep order upon your Southeast Asian Puppets. '''Afghanistan: '''You are forbidden to do that unless you want to repeat history by failing like Cyrus the Great or Alexander the Great. '''Saudi Arabia: Good Idea but they are more oil rich than you so expect to lose. Kuwait: '''Great Idea they're weak as crap. '''Pakistan: '''Great Idea because 1 they suck because they have Insurgency Problems and 2 you can expand your mainland territory as you can also conquer India to do so too. '''Qatar: Use Bahrain to conquer them. '''United Arab Emirates: '''Use Bahrain to Conquer them '''South Africa: '''Use Mozambique to conquer South Africa and you'll have yourself the Jewel of an Empire that you can use for Naval Domination. '''Mexico: '''Use Central America to conquer them which could be hard because of Mexico's landmass being larger than theirs, but Mexico is weak to you and America so get America to help you by promising them that you will block off Mexico so they won't interfere with America. '''Cambodia: '''Use Malaysia to Conquer them. '''Vietnam: '''Use Malaysia to Conquer them. Category:Asia Category:Armies Category:Major Powers Category:Colonial Powers